


I Love You

by AGirlNamedEd



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, female Tenshinhan, generally way too sweet and schmoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/pseuds/AGirlNamedEd
Summary: Tien wants to show Launch how much she loves her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sendgays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendgays/gifts).



> BringingYaoiBack briefly mentioned this pairing last night and I wordbarfed this. Enjoy I guess.
> 
> ~~Oh my god I have no idea what I'm doing~~

“We don’t have to do this, you know.” Tien flinched as her girlfriend ran her hands down her arms. “It’s okay,” Launch said gently. “We can stop if you want.”

“No.” Tien took Launch’s hands in her own. “I want to. I want to do this with you. I want to show you how much I love you.”

Launch smiled and reached up to cup Tien’s cheek. “I already know how much. Just the fact that you’re willing to do this at all is proof enough.”

“No, it’s not.” Tien leaned down, resting her forehead against Launch’s, carefully positioning to avoid hitting her third eye. “I know how much you want to do this, Launch. I love you. Let me make you feel good.”

Instead of replying, Launch leaned up and kissed her, and Tien felt her tension draining away. She wanted this, she did, she just didn’t know how to convince Launch that she did. That she wasn’t just indulging her when she said she wanted to take their relationship “to the next level.” She was nervous, sure—who wouldn’t be? But that was because she was so strong, and Launch…well, she wasn’t exactly weak, but she always seemed so…delicate, breakable, whenever Tien held her in her arms. If anything, she was more nervous about hurting Launch or failing to make her feel good than the actual sex itself.

Tien slipped her hands under Launch’s shirt, hoping it was the right timing. She felt Launch smile against her lips and wrap her arms around her neck, pulling them closer. Emboldened, she slid her hands up Launch’s body, one up her side and one up her back. She longed to run her hands through Launch’s hair, to finger comb it like she had so many times before, but she contented herself with knowing she could always do that later. (It was still a little strange, knowing she could touch Launch whenever she wanted rather than just watching and wishing and hoping for an excuse. Strange, but good.) Instead, she cupped a breast with one hand and fumbled with the clasp of Launch’s bra with the other.

Launch gave a tiny gasp when Tien squeezed her breast, and Tien pulled back, entire body freezing up. “Not good?” she asked worriedly. She’d thought she would like that—gods knew Tien liked it well enough the few times she’d touched herself.

“No, no, don’t worry about that.” Launch ran her hands over Tien’s chest and she swallowed. “Keep going, I liked it.” And with that her fingers were deftly untucking Tien’s shirt, tracing her abs, and her lips were on Tien’s again. Tien managed to get Launch’s bra undone and gently pushed her back to lift her shirt off her and—

Oh. Wow.

Tien had always known Launch was beautiful. Even back when they first met, she’d been stunned by the bold blonde who claimed to have “fallen in love with Tien’s savagery,” and then again when she met the sweeter, quieter half of her personality. But it was her first time seeing Launch without clothes. And even though it was only her top half, Tien was still stunned again.

Her mouth was dry. “Launch, you—you’re so beautiful.”

Launch drew closer to her again, sliding her hands under Tien’s shirt and sports bra, making her squirm at the direct contact to her breasts, pulling shirt and bra over Tien’s head in one smooth motion. “You’re not exactly bad to look at yourself.” She took Tien’s hands and placed them on her body. “Touch me, Tien. You don’t have to worry; I’m stronger than I look.”

“I know that. But I’ll still worry.” Tien leaned down to kiss her again, squeezing a breast, rubbing a thumb over a hip, enjoying the sounds Launch made now that she knew they weren’t sounds of protest. Launch’s tongue slid into her mouth and she let it. Small hands cupped and fondled her breasts, brushing over her nipples, and a familiar heat started building between Tien’s legs.

Then Launch wrapped a leg around Tien’s hips. When Tien grabbed it to hold it in place, she immediately hoisted the other one as well, wrapping an arm around Tien’s shoulders. And Tien stood there, in the middle of their room, holding Launch up by her backside and kissing her furiously, gasping every time Launch’s hand moved on her breasts.

“Tien,” Launch murmured against her lips, “take me to bed.”

Things were a bit of a blur after that. Somehow they ended up on the bed, Launch writhing under Tien as she kissed and rubbed and caressed. Then the next thing Tien knew Launch was on top, kissing Tien’s neck and running her fingers under her waistband. Tien gasped and rolled her hips into Launch’s touch, holding her close and running her fingers through her hair. And suddenly Tien’s pants were gone (when did that happen?) and Tien was fumbling with the zipper of Launch’s shorts.

Launch slid out of her shorts and Tien took the opportunity to roll them over again. She took a moment to drink her in: face flushed, chest heaving, lips quirked in a smile, that beautiful soft hair fanned out beneath her. Tien reached a hand out to cup Launch’s cheek. “I love you.”

Launch covered Tien’s hand with one of her own and leaned into her touch. “I love you too.”

Her resolve strengthened, Tien hooked her thumbs in Launch’s panties and slid them down her legs. Launch bit her lip as Tien started slowly exploring, a gentle press of fingers carefully rubbing against her. Tien watched Launch’s face for any signs she wanted to stop, but none came—she flushed and tossed her head and dug her fingers into the bedsheets, but she didn’t tell Tien to stop. So she didn’t.

Tien moved down Launch’s body, pressing kisses as she went, coming to a stop with her head between Launch’s legs. Launch lifted her head, eyes hazy, and Tien smiled weakly at her. “Let me know if you don’t like it, okay?” Without waiting for an answer, she ducked her head and licked.

Launch gave a very quiet “ _oh_ ” and her head dropped back onto the bed. Tien decided to interpret that as a good sign. Her tongue darted out again, then again, sometimes licking against her, sometimes slipping inside, and every sound Launch made encouraged Tien further; every time she thrust her hips down at her made her bolder. She ran her hands up Launch’s body and down her legs, caressing her strong thighs and stroking her abs. Launch writhed and pleaded, gasped, moaned when Tien pressed a finger into her alongside her tongue, and suddenly lost it, back arching off the bed and crying out wordlessly.

Tien kept going, working her through it, only stopping when Launch laid a hand on her head. “That—you—” Launch panted, struggling to sit up.

“Shh,” Tien murmured, crawling up to gather Launch in her arms. “Come here; let me hold you for a minute.”

“Mmm.” Launch buried her face between Tien’s breasts. “You still haven’t—”

“Don’t worry about that. Let me just hold you.”

Launch snuggled closer, wrapping her arms around Tien’s hips. “Alright.”

Tien brushed her fingers through Launch’s hair. She felt like she should say something—pillow talk, right? But she couldn’t think of what to say. She wanted to tell Launch that she loved her, that she was so grateful for having her in her life, that accepting her offer for a date was one of the best things that had ever happened to her. But she’d always struggled with words, and this was no exception. So instead she wrapped her arms just a little tighter around her girlfriend’s body and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

She didn’t realize Launch was back in action until she slipped a hand into Tien’s underwear and squeezed. Tien squeaked in surprise and Launch laughed. “Come on, Tien,” she said, leaning up to kiss her jaw. “Now it’s your turn.”

“O-okay,” Tien said, offering no protest when Launch shimmied her underwear down her legs. Launch grabbed one of Tien’s legs and slung it over her own, mouthed at one of her breasts, slid two fingers up into Tien’s mouth. Confused, Tien sucked on them gently for only a moment before Launch took them back out and slid them between Tien’s legs.

“Oh,” said Tien, then “ _oh,_ ” and “Launch, _please_ ,” and “I’m—I’m so— _Launch_ —”

For a brief, blissful moment everything disappeared, and when Tien could open her eyes again they were under the blankets and Launch was smiling at her. “Welcome back.”

Tien touched their noses together. “Thank you.”

Launch kissed her cheek. “Don’t thank me for that. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They fell asleep in a tangle of limbs and blankets, radiating peace and satisfaction and, above all else, love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha this is so schmoopy and gay and I love this ship


End file.
